Egg Fleet
The Egg Fleet was an armada of battleships that served as an aerial assault force of Dr. Eggman and his Eggman Empire. It consists of many airborne vessels, all based off of sea creatures, and bristling with guns, cannons, and other armaments. History Early History Dr. Eggman deployed the Egg Fleet to defend the planet against the Black Arms invasion.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_the_Hedgehog_(game) (StH: #6) The Battle for Angel Island The Egg Fleet was eventually revived and brought into position by Neo Metal Sonic, who had taken over as leader of the Eggman Empire, so he could use it tp help him invade Angel Island as part of his master plan. As such, he boarded an Egg Fleet flagship in order to join up with the rest of the fleet, but he got a surprise visit from Sonic the Hedgehog, who came across the giant ship while flying the Tornado with Tails. Sonic had infiltrated the giant battleship in order to download any data onto the Miles Electric in the hopes of learning who was commanding the Badniks, but Neo Metal Sonic, disguised as Dr. Eggman, had found the sneaky hedgehog. Because Sonic had already met the real amnesiac Dr. Eggman back in Windmill Village, he got Neo Metal Sonic to reveal himself. Once he learned that Neo Metal Sonic was up to no good, Sonic tried to defeat his robot double. However, he was forced to flee the ship after Neo Metal Sonic acquired his abilities. As Sonic fled, Neo Metal Sonic tried incapacitating Sonic with his ship's artillery and Egg Pawns, but Sonic destroyed them all before escaping on the Tornado. With his battleship crippled, Neo Metal Sonic chose to instead go back to focusing on his original plan. Soon after, the entire Egg Fleet had surrounded Angel Island's airspace. After conquering the floating landmass and obtaining the Master Emerald, Neo Metal Sonic had the Egg Fleet safeguard the island from the air. He also had two massive wing units with Egg Fleet vessels embedded in them attached to Angel Island's shoreline. (StH: #6, #7, #8) When a Resistance Battleship carrying Sonic and his allies (which consisted of Amy Rose, the Chaotix, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Tangle the Lemur, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Whisper the Wolf) approached the now-heavily fortified Angel Island, the Egg Fleet opened fire upon it. Despite being able to destroy the Battleship, all its passengers managed to evacuate it in time. The Egg Fleet vessels on Angel Island's artificial wing units then came under attack by Sonic's allies, including Burning Blaze, who sought to break the fleet's control over Angel Island. (StH: #9) As the battle progressed, Sonic's allies managed to leave their mark on the Egg Fleet vessels on Angel Island's wing units, although they did not make a lot of headway. Eventually though, Burning Blaze used the remainder of her power to destroy Angel Island's left wing unit and all of the Egg Fleet vessels on them. In the meantime, Tails and Silver managed to hijack an Egg Fleet battleship, which they used to destroy Angel Island's last wing unit and its Egg Fleet vessels. The heroes subsequently regrouped on the Egg Fleet battleship that Tails had hijacked. Master Overlord soon after went after said Egg Fleet battleship in order to crush the Resistance members and allies that were onboard it. Despite Tails' effort to shoot down Master Overlord with the battleship's artillery, the giant robot made it to the battleship. Fortunately, he got distracted by Sonic, which allowed the heroes onboard the battleship to launch a full-on assault on Master Overlord. When Master Overlord attempted to kill his friends however, Tails rammed the Egg Fleet battleship into Master Overlord, crippling the robot and giving Knuckles the Echidna the opportunity to remove Master Overlord's power source. The Egg Fleet battleship subsequently crashed on Angel Island. Fortunately, Tails made it out of it alive. (StH: #10, #11)) Despite dealing with the "notoriously weird" Eggman technology, Tails eventually got the Egg Fleet battleship that he had crashed into Master Overlord up and running again, although he had his doubts that it could land safely. With it, Tails got everyone onboard the battleship off of Angel Island. (StH: #12) Background Information *The Egg Fleet was based on the armada of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, where it first appeared in Sonic Heroes. References Category:Video Game Items Category:Vehicles Category:Eggman Empire